Feared
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: I have retured and not alone for friends from the past has joined with me. I will not hold back and neither will you, My love I wait or you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Someday, I said to myself that I will someday return to that pitiful place."

"ANd I can't believe you did."

"I never asked your opinion anyway."

There on a hill, was a boy---teen, he was well biult and has blonde hair with red and black tips at the end, he was wearing clothing that of a priest, only more goth and has chains hanging off his boots and some pockets, black weighted fingerless gloves on, long black trench coat with the word fear and pain on the back in kanji, and also has a spiral for the Uzumaki clan and a nine tails wrapping around it, his fac was set in a If-you-value-your-life-don't-make-me-hurt-you-and-leave-me-alone, he has black mascara around his eyes, so he looks sorta like Gaara, everything he was wearing was red or black, and he is now ready to enter the village that he most hated.

Flashback

_' I hate you Naruto! I don't want you getting in the way of my love, and I don't ever want to see you ever again!'_

_'Dobe you are weak, why bother coming to our meetings?'_

_'I am unable to tain you, Sasuke has the Sharingan and I will help him get stronger if he wants to protect someone.'_

_Che. _

_Protect!_

_Who._

_No one._

_Just himself._

_Nothng matters, so I'm going to leave then come back stronger and fiercer than ever._

End flashback

'I'm back, so be ready, you will all fear me and no longer will I have to see you all again, Hinata, I have been waiting for you, I want to see how strong you have become.' His whisper was carried by the wind and to the village where everyone heard, especially her, she waited for him long enough.

'Naruto-kun...'

----------------

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Tell me what you think.

Also how should Hinata's personality be like? I like her not the timid shy girl. SHe's to nice!


	2. Released and beware

Own nothing!1

---------------------------------------------Released and free

HInata heard his voice and she was happy, she knows it is time to reveal herself to everyone to tell them she is not pretending anymore. She went home to quickly change clothes, she put on a low 'V' cut lavender tank top with a black fare skirt, black silloettes, and black weighted gloves and black choker with a five pointed star in the middle, she uncast a genjutsu and her hair, making it long and she doesn't want her dad to know that she has been keeping her hair long, so now it reaches waist level. As she walked out, two ANBU Hyuuga's walked right into each other while checking out her butt. She chuckled at their antics.

She walked out into the open streets where her new attire and look attracted many males attention. Ebisu walked right into a lamppost while looking at her chest. She walked into the training ground to where Neji and his team were training, She stepped in the middle of their fight and walked right up to Neji. Neji was shocked at not noticing her chakra, and her outfit too. He blushed at the thought, and regained his composure. He can see his inner self drooling already. He shook his head.

"Hinata-sama..why are you wearing that?"

"Why does it concern you?" She said seductively, she walked towards him step by step. As she walked up to him her chest pressed against his.

"I--I--" For once he lost his voice.

She leaned against him and breathed in his ear making him shiver and sweat at the same time. She touched his face and gave a quick kiss on the lips and a lick on his earlobe and disappeared. He blushed red from because he was very embarrassed or just angry at his hentai thoughts. Due to the kiss and the small audience, he turned and saw that Lee and Gai-sensei has fainted from shock or nose-bleed and Tenten gaping at him with her jaws down.

"Tenten, can you please not tell anyone this..I-I am going to go home to sort this out." so he left.

----Neji for once he was so stunned he was scared to what she would do next. ---

I mean its not like she would just appear out of no where in his room where he was half naked with just a towel around his waist and still dripping wet from the shower just a minute ago.

POP!

eh...spoke too...soon...?

Standing there was Hinata. She stared to walk towards him in a very slow but sexy way, and she walked up to him and pushed him down onto the bed, she crawled on him so with him on the bottom and her on the top. She leaned down while she licked her lips..."I'm going to pay you back to what you have done to me, torment me and embarrassing me. I will now torment you until I have had enough or you had enough." She bent down and kissed him on the lips and lick on his earlobe. Then she disappeared again. Neji now layed on the bed still wet and red on the face. His heart was beating so much he thought it would blow up. He tried to steady his heavy breathing.

'What have you done to me Hinata? You made me feel this pain and feeling...it will not leave me...'

'_What happened to you? Where is the shy Hinata now?...'_

----------------

'This Old Hinata..she is dead...you will never see her again.' HInata thought as she crawled into bed.

---------------

'While she has her fun I will wait until she is done and tell me all about it, I'm sure her inner self has escaped and having a time of her own.'

' She is the perfect mate for you, and now tell me what you have learned.'

'What I have learned? Well there is so much..I don't know I lost count...'

' Well ninjutsu, Genjutsu, taijutsu, magic, sorcery, alchemy, and the demon way of fighting...and also most impressive...5 summoning contracts on your journey...hahahha'

'Yea very impressive...' he looked out towards the night and over the gates of Konoha, a place where he once called home, the place where he wanted to become hokage. But now, it's just a foolish dream. He will become one, just not here...he will create another village much stronger than any, so powerful no one would dare cross him.

He looked towards the village, " Well, Konoha it seems there will be even more surprises now for you, and not to mention I brought friends with me this time." Standing behind him was a bluish shark like man who looked very tall, standing to the left is what might be your first thought, Sasuke but no it wasn't, some might think a replica of him, they were half right, that was Uchiha Itachi, and lastly to the right is a man that looked to be in his early 30's, with long blonde hair with bright blue eyes and looked very much like the prankster from the leaf, he was the Yondaime 4th Hokage of the leaf and father of Uzamaki Naruto. . . .

'I wonder how sasuke-teme is doing, must still be a jackass...'

15 miles away...a raven haired onyx eyed boy sneezed. "AH-AH-AAAHHH--CHOOOOOO!"

"Ewww...Sasuke you got your snot and boogers in my ice cream!"

"Geez that's disgusting...cover your mouth next time would you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...Dark Hinata...what do you think? the normal one I didn't like as much so I created one of my own. There will be no H/H she just torments and plays with him a little. I can't believe i wrote about that...I needed to get something off my mind...I just find it funny...**Review!**

**I'm sorry if this seemed rushed to you well I typed this chapter before and it was deleted by MY STUPID COMPUTER THAT WON'T WORK PROPERLY! So I had to re-type it again and I somehow couldn't remember all the words. Sorry...and I blame it all on this computer!**


	3. Neji's Unfortunate Nightmare

AS Hinata was sleeping...Neji was not having a very good dream...

_**"Hello, Neji you are in my dream world now...I will now torture you until I bore myself..."**_

_**Then the torture began..**_

_**Sorry I'm very lazy today...and this is a time skip..**_

_**Few minutes or in Neji's case hours/ years later...he was sweating pretty much that moment. His clothing or what left of it was in tatters, stuck to his sweaty form like a second skin, he was now cuddling in a corner carassing his hair. Who knew that getting a hot iron shoved into your precious jewels can hurt so much in a nightmare? **_

_**HInata was now laughing/smirking at his weak form...his eyes looked like a terrized lost kitten...she was having so much fun she didn't know what to do to the rest of the clan next! **_

_**End dream/nightmare**_

In Hinata's room she was just enjoying every moment of his suffering...in Neji's room he bolted up from his bed sweating and eyes wide...breathing hard like there was no tomorrow... 'I-I-need to know h-how t-to stop this...' he thought. Then he noticed how sweaty he was and now his bed was soaked and so are his clothes, he tried to get up but a moan passed his lips as he felt he couldn't due to the shocking nightmare and the pain in his jewels...so he just sat there for the rest of the night until he fell asleep again...into his nightmare...

-------

On a cliff or so...

"Itachi-nii-san?"

"Hn..."

"I need you to do a favor for me."

"Name it."

"Go to Sasuke-teme's house and...(whispers)"

"...ah yes how thoughtful of you I had forgotten about him and now that you mentioned it.. I'll be right back." With a poof he was gone..

"Naruto, you know that prank on him isn't going to be nice..but its worth it."

"Dad, I know you are bored so how 'bout you go mess around the village for awhile."

":Good idea, haven't thought of it." With a swirl of leaves he was gone.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Kisame you can do whatever you want."

"But there's nothing to do!"

"Here is a pack of pocky and go enjoy yourself while I enjoy mine."

"Yay! Pocky!" With that he dashed away to find something to do...like terrorize a poor misunfortunate ninja or animal.

Naruto lied down on the soft grass, gazing up into the night sky filled with stars. Then drifted into dreamland.

_**"Hey brat, I haven't talked to you for a long time, somethings up so spill."**_

_"Well, I have decided ..."_

_**"Well?"**_

_**"**Huh...I forgot just now..."_

_Kyuubi fell down anime style with his hind legs sticking up in the air..._

_"**What you forgot!"**_

_"Hmmm if you excuse me I'm going to speak to Hinata..."_

_**" ...imbecile how can you...  
**_

_"...and see how she is fairing so far and..."_

_**"...and be perfecting your alchemy..."**_

_"...what evil things she is doing to Neji.."_

_**"THE HELL! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME BRAT! HEY!"**_

_"...and so bye Kyu-chan! See you later!" With that he skipped to dream land where he can speak to Hinata._

_"**HEY! HEY! SINCE WHEN CAN I LET YOU CALL ME KYU-CHAN HUH! YOU BRAT! NO RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS! AND I'M A MALE YOU IDIOT!"**_

_Dreamscape..._

_"Hello Hinata..."_

_"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?"_

_"Fine but boring without you.."_

_"I sensed Itachi coming what is he up to?"_

_"I'll tell you later but now, what are you doing to Neji?"_

_"...(giggles) ...hahaha I decided to torture him and then the rest of my clan!"_

_"Very intersting, tonight or tomorrow?"_

_"I haven't really thought of it but I will do it little by little. Now I'm going to go back to terrorizing Neji-nii-san and I'm going to laugh about it in his face in the morning!"_

_"OK bye now."_

_"Later!"_

_-----_

Neji's Nightmare...

_**Neji now cradled in a small corner whimpering from the pain and laughter that was all around him. **_

_**"H-hinata? P-please let me go..I-I w-won't bother y-you anymore." Stuttered Neji.**_

_**"HAHAHA! Like I would...poor poor Neji...how do you think I felt when you did those to me!" Roared HInata.**_

_**Neji whimpered. As Hinata moved towards him he started to sweat more and more...afraid that she would do something more terrible to him. As Hinata leaned close to his ear he shivered, " Neji...If I let you go..you'll just tell everyone and run away...now I can't let you do that now can I?"**_

_**Neji shook his head.**_

_**She smirked.**_

End Neji's Nightmare...

Neji suddenly found himself shaken awake by someone...he opened his eyes and looked into Hiashi's eyes. He bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat.

"H-Hiashi-s-sama!"

"Neji are you alright, you seem to be having a nightmare.."

"I-I c-c-um...do-I-"

"Ok Neji, you are in no condition to go with your team today. You will stay here and might get some fresh air so that whatever's in your mind might go away."

"H-hai Hiashi-sama."

"Now go take a shower and a change of clothes, you look like shit."

As Hiashi left, Neji tried to get out of bed, until a groan came, he will be having a few days of trouble walking now. He carefully walked towards his shower and stripped down and got in, he turned the water to cold to soothe away his pain and fears he is now feeling and then turned it to luke warm. Once he is finished he stepped out and got dressed to go out for some fresh air to clear his mind. As he was walking to the garden he saw who he would never admit he wanted to see was Hinata. She saw him and started his way with an evil glint in her eyes. He trembled in fear as she got closer and closer until she was next to his ear.

"Hello Neji-nii-san, how are you? You've done a good job before for not telling. If you don't tell I will stop torturing you a little." She whispered.

"I-I won't tell anyone."

"Good." With that she gave a eck on his cheek and laughed as she walked away.

-------

_**So how was it? Like it? Review please! I know it was a bit wierd but oh well!**_


	4. Appearing

**Disclaimer: Read the last 2 chapters. **

_Also, I had a already typed a chapter for this but I had to replace it since I typed it at school and forgot to send it to my e-mail so (sniff) it was probably deleted so yeah..this ones not even as good as the original one that I typed up. _

**continued from where ever I left off...**

As the Yondaime walked up to the gate the guards standing there nearly had a heart attack.

"Y-yondaime? You're dead..."

"I'm alive in flesh and blood. Now what's this i hear about you all harrassing my son."

"Son?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Naruto."

"That demon spawn is your son?"

"Don't you call him 'Demon Spawn' he didn't do anything to you and this village."

"But, he killed all those-"

"Kyuubi! He did it. He's the one who killed them not my son!"

"Che, you believed wrong, he is the human form of Kyuubi!"

"Why you...how dare you! Rasengan!"

"What are you doing- AAAHHHHHH!"

"Help the yondaime is attacking!"

"No one will hear you...Thousand years of pain! Kunai style!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed with a kunai stuck up his butt.

Flomp!

The two guards fainted after the intense pain put against them. With that done the yondaime gracefully walked over them and into the village, the villagers were staring at him.

"HHEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO! How do you like your life huh! Well, I say you all should enjoy the last moments of your life cause you're all gonna die!" He shouted then faded away.

Everyone else is like 0.o shocked, they just saw the ghost of the 4th hokage and they just looked at each other and shrugged his threat off, they didn't do anything wrong except for killing the 'demon'. But that's just what they thought.

-----0000

Itachi was 12 meters/yards away from where Sasuke sat and hid his chakra so that he won't be spotted. He quickly put his hands in a seal and 'poof' there stood where he once syood was a beautiful women with straight ebony black hair in a long and low pony tail, a blue yakata and knee length skirt that hugged her figure, she took out a small mirror and examined herself.

"I must really thank Naruto-kun for teaching me this. Really comes in handy.'' With one last check of herself over she quietly sneaked towards her brother. When she was close enough she jumped out of her hiding place and hugged Sasuke very _very_ close to her large chest.

"MMM!MMMMM MMMM MMM MMMMMM!"

"Huh! Oh sorry otouto!"

"Ugh!" Fighting off the urge to nose-bleed at the moment he looked at the person who hugged him and called him brother.

"Who the heck are you and how did you get in here?"

"'Its me Itachi-"

"Itachi is a guy."

"I know I got into an accident."

"Why are you here? I kill me? You won't-"

"Sasuke-kun, you're so hot and dreamy no wonder the girls chase after you!"

Sasuke looked at him er her in shock.

"'I'm not gay..."

"Nonononono! I came here to confess-"

"That you killed them all I know for-"

"SHUT UP!"

"OK, I didn't-"

"Then who?"

"...WILL YOU SHUT THE FUING H UP! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN HERE!"

Huff..huff huff...

"OK, LISTEN TO ME!...What I'm trying to say here is that I didn't kill them, Orochimaru killed them using my body with this seal and - "

"Seal? Since when did you get a seal?"

A tick mark started to appear on her head.

"...(gritting teeth).for a very long time and if you do not listen...then I will have to bite someone's head off..."

"I got turned into a girl and I don't know how but I need a place to stay because boys are following me...and well ya know..please?"

"OK, fine...'though that doesn't explain a lot but oh well' just don't go anywhere." With that he disappeared inside the house..actually he ran into the house to the bathroom to shove tissues up his nose.

'hehehehe you totally bought that how misunfortunate of you, guess what I'll have to kill you for what you have put Naruto through...' smirks

----00

Kisame was well not really doing anything but torturing a poor little rabbit.

"Aha! I got you arg! You bit me! You bit me! No one gets away from me ...aaahhhh...wait a minute...what if I got rabies? Oh no! What do I do?"

...--...T.T

10 minutes later from scrubbing...

"NAh...I think I should catch dinner."

-------------------------------------

Hinata was laying on her bed sleeping, she didn't go to bed until 1 last night, so she didn't want to wake up in the morning. Sh decided that those traps will have to do for now and hoping no one will disturb her beauty sleep. And the chakra barrier as a sound proof wall will keep the silence.

3 minutes passed...

Foot steps heard...clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank!

"Oh this is great , what a way to start my day... I'm here talking to myself and attached to the wall upside down right next to Hinata-sama's room and then...(sssss) ...awww shit sleeepiiiinnnggg gaassssss...snore.."

...2 minutes passed...muttering heard...sssssssssss...

"Shit" was the only word that came out of the guards mouth before the 'package' blew up.

**Booom!**

**...stomp...stomp...stomp...**

"What's going on here-" Boink! Thud!

----

"Hmmm...peace at last, and I'm getting to sleep... I sure hope Naruto - kun comes to talk to me again...and I don't give a horse's nose-hair if father finds out or gets himself hurt or whatsoever. " HInata yawned and fell asleep, dreaming of her future wedding.

----------------

**"ACHOOO!" **the force of that sneeze was loud and was able to knock Hiashi off his balance and landed with a thud on his butt.

sniff "Someone's talking about me. ...owwww my butt hurts..."

---------------------------------------

**Yawns...ahhhh exams are over and no more school for me...Can some of you give me ideas to what to write next? I have no idea right now...**


	5. HInata's Happy Day

**Here ...I updated an there u go...**

**------------------------------------**

As Hinata woke up the next day she walked down the hallway to Hiashi's room and slid it open, she carefully walked in making sure to make no such noise and her chakra is well hidden. She walked up to him and smirked, she took out a permanent marker from nowhere and drew on his face. He now had a mustache, larger eyebrows and squiggly makrs after that, a pair of bunny ears on top of his forhead, a wiggly line going down his face from his eyes to his chin, a word 'LOSER' written in bold red letter on his forehead, and lastly wherever she found a space she added a drawing of his (ahem) and said -drawn from scale))))...

Next, she went to the elders rooms and sneaked to their bathrooms and added hair dye to their shampoo and conditioner into them. Colors such as purple, green, lime, yellow, orange, fushia, blue, pink, red, and all that...next went to her bratty sister's room and put a fake dead rat next to her restroon door and a fake yet really real looking fake spider hanging near her door...Neji she just simply went to his room and went to his drawers and pulled out all his boxers and hid them away by throwing it all into the trash can. Lastly, the rest of the clan she just added hair dye to their shampoo and conditioner, the permanent marker face with genjutsu over it, fake and dead rats and spider with some puke next to their door.

She sneaked back to her room and waited silently and hid her glee.

10 minutes later in Hiashi's room...

NNNOOOO!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! RUINED!!!" oh yea rite..

Hanabi's room...

"EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...THERE'S A DEAD RAT AND A SPIDER IN MY RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! DADDY! DADDY!DADDY! DADDY!DADDY!HELP MEEEEE!" as she clung to the ceiling like a cat..i wonder how she does it...oh ya chakra..

Hinata laughing her guts out..."YEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAgasp...HAHAHAhehehehehehehe...snort"

Elder's rooms...

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR!NNOOOOO!"

"OMG! YOUR HAIR IS PINK AND ...OMG HIZASHI? YOUR HAIR IS-" yes Hizashi is still alive

"F---ING LIME GREEN I KNOW THAT!-"

"...SHIT MY HAIR IS ORANGE-"

"...I'm I'm whimper a...a...clown..."

"I look like a shark...sniff sniff...I got gills" actually they were superglued on forgot to mention that.

"...inhale...exhale...inhale...OMG!!!...I want my mommy..."

"Can you shut up???"

" How can you be so calm?!?!?!"

"It is amatter of pride-"

"Pride be damned!!"

seconds later...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Slap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GAY BASTARD WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!"

"...fine...FLAT-CHESTED-BITCH!"

SLAP!

PUNCH!

(My ears...)

Nejis woke up from all the sound so he decided to go take a shower and after that he looked to the mirror to do the regular stuff and went to dress himself...he looked into the drawers and found none of his boxers...so he looked in the closet..nothing...so he looked under the bed...and the other drawers...

"Where are my boxers...?...ahem...I should keep calm...I'm calm...I am calm...I am -- SO FREAKING NOT CALM WHERE ARE MY BOXERS!I can't go nude!" Neji wailed. Actually he won't go nude since he still got clothes but being so dumb he didn't bother to look in the garbage.

The rest of the clan suffered the same fate.

--------------------------

**An:**

**What did you all think of that?**

**Review...This is a rewritten just so you know okay? I noticed I have many spelling errors and mistakes.**


	6. BlankBlankSpree

**A/N : This is really nothing buta laughing goof off chapter...**

---------------------------------------------------------------Kisame's Goof-killing Spree

"AHA die! die! die! ahahaha! enjoy my wrath! hahaha"

"Kisame-"

"You're not going anywhere little bunny! chop chop chop!"

"Kisame that-"

" Woohoo! Die you pitiful flowers!"

"Kisame please-"

"I'm gonna kill you ...you damn boar or what ever you are! ha!"

"Come on-"

"Yeah baby! AHAHAHAHAHA! Puny low life's die!"

"That's a rock and boulder-"

swish! " Ahahah you die now!"

"That's grass and comes back each year-"

"Die!SHINE!"

'This is not going well, I'm heading back to naruto...'

"SHINE!STUPID GRASS!"

Sigh...

---------------------------- Vilager's Heartattack and Yondaime's Scaring Spree

" gasp...YO-YO-YO-YON-GASP!"

"I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD!"

"EEEKKKKK YON-D-D"

"FEAR MY WRATH!"

"hOKAGE-SAMA HELP!"

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU..." actually yes but no one can reall hear you since they're all screaming for the same reason...like yondaime the dead 4th hokage is alive...

---------------------- Naruto's Lazy Spree

**"..kit find something to do..like train..."**

_**" teach me new jutsu"**_

**"fine if it gets you working...its called Flare Blade..you need to transfer chakra into your hands and think of it as a sword..its quite easy if you have enough chakra to perform it.."**

_**"..hmmm like this?"**_

**ya**

_**"ok next..that's too easy.."**_

**"ahem..ok lets work on your summoning...summon me..."**

**"_I wanna sleep...goodnight...snore.."_**

**"I swear you got lazier than Itachi."**

**--------------------------------**

**ACHOOOO!**

**--------------------------------- Tsunade's Sleeping Spree**

"Tsunade-sama!" BAM!

"..what is it that you interrupted my nap.."

".T-t-t-t-there's t-the d-dead yondaime...?"

"..hmm? OK whatever, its obvious its your faults that he came back to haunt you...now leave me at peace or do you want me to throw you out?"

"I-I'm out!"

"Finally, Arashi, couldn't you have kept it down a bit...ruining my nap..."

-----------------------------------------

"I wonder if I can ...no no no cannot be like ero-sennin!"

---------------------

"ACHOO! Damn! Either I got to be the lastest gossip or someone is talking bad about me..."

----------------------------

**A/N" There you go I have school and classes and a short vacation...thanks bye..**

**Review... I don't care if there are flamers...whatever u call 'em. Some one give me an idea to write, I'm out.**


	7. The Plan begins

_**"Kit, what do you say we quit this act and get serious?"**_

**"Sure...Everyone please come here for a moment and Hinata I'll be there for you in a bit okay?"**

**"OKay. I'm enjoying myself anyway..."**

**"Naruto"son"brat" **

**_"AHEM! okay now evryone heres the plan now, first arashi u will go to the front gate and scare everyone with ur whatever and cause some bloody damages...weasel-boy _**itachi glares **_you will go and as a girl you will-"_**

"I WILL NOT SEDUCE MY BROTHER!"

_**"Good idea but no...ah...you will kill him first ...er..hmm...actually scratch that...kill him in front of his fangirls...hehehehe"**_

"Hmmm sounds good..I'll do it foxy-sama"

"**_You Sakana-kun will go down the market and cut or kill anyone who has already killed your soon to be extinction family.."_**

**_Blank stare " _**What family are you talking about? Also, what's with calling me fish?"

_**"Well you are a fish are you not? They are eating your species..."**_

**_"_** So? I eat fish too..."

_**grumbling..." They ate your mother that gave you birth in the sea and they sold her meat to others and they grilled her meat over the grill and ate it until there was no trace of it left, not even the bones since they fed it to the mutts..."**_

_'Wonder how furball came up with that?'_

**'How did he think of that so fast?...I'll need to think of something like that to get him to kill something...'**

Few seconds..."NOOOOO! MOTHER! I WILL AVENGE YOU!" He scream to the skies...

----------------------------------

"AAAACHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO blurb blurb blurb...some blurb...one must be blurb talking..about blurb me...blurb..." said Kisame's mother the sea shark of the water...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Okay now, kit...you may do whatever you wish..but no SEX!"**_

**"No...s-s-s-"**

**"_Right no sex...now say it.."_**

**_"_No..s-s-sss--no--s-s-n-n-no-s-s-se-se-se-sex..." he squeaked...**

_"Stupid...can't be that hard to say..." Itachi thought..as he stared..._

_"snifff...mother...you raised me so well...I sniff...will...sniff..snifff..will avenge you...snifff.." Kisame cried/sniffed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Now when Naruto destroys the village..I think I will go with him..I ean he needs someone to keep him on his toes..."

"Tsunade...nade...Tsuna...sama...Tsunade-sama...TSUNADE-SAMA!"

She woke up so fast she nearly gave the person infront of her a heart attack.

"WHAT!"

"..erm...ah...w-we saw the kyuubi and some missing-nin with the and we saw Itachi with the kyuubi..."

"FOR THE LAST TIME HE IS NOT THE KYUUBI! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO STUPID SOMETIMES I THINK I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE SOME HOW BY LEAVING YOU NO HOKAGE!" she roared.

The ANBU hid in the corner of the darkest room trying his best to stay as far away from her as possible. And the Jounin on guard duty were woken by the roar that sent them losing their bladder control which set the clerk near her office to faint on her desk.

------------------------------------

SO? took me long enough to type this out..and I'm trying to enjoy my summer as long as I can...I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can n doubt I'd listen to myself...anyways...later for now...


	8. Watch Out Hyuugas!

_**Watch out Hyuugas! Hinata will bring you down!**_

_--------------------------------_

"Okay, remember the plan alright?" Said one of the Hyuugas.

They all nodded and circled around her.

"_Hmmm...so they came up with that stragety...won't work but its still good.."_

"Ladies first..." She said.

Then one of the main members of the clan came to her first and used 'Kaiten' on her which she blocked with a earth jutsu.

"**Earth Element; Earth Wall" **She said. A wal of soil came up and took most of the damage.

"Now **Chikyu Mihon: Gimu-teki na Jigoku Tsurukusa!**" She yelled. She learned this in her dream while talking with Naruto. Vines suddenly slowly cames up from the ground and wrapped arounf him, he screamed as they sqeezed him and threw him into a tree splitting it in half.

As she looked towards them she gave them a determined stare. She dared them to come to her.

As they all looked at her then at each other they nodded, they got into the traditional Hyuugas stance and yelled, "You are in our field of division!" As they came closer she prepared by making some seals Snake, Rabbit, Dog " **Ice Element; Rouge Nature Jutsu** " she yelled as they came towards her.

"2 STRIKES"

Vines started to come out of the ground..

"6 STRIKES"

Tree roots started to climb up their legs...

"12 STRIKES"

Demonic flower started to bloom revealing a jaw of sharp teeth...

"24 STRIKES"

Leaves Began to swirl out of control cutting anything in their paths..

"48 STRIKES"

"You can't beat me..."

"64 STRIKES!"

As soon as all of those that were attacking her were caught they were then thrown in random directions.

"HA! Pathetic, try using something other than the Hyuuga style, something that would surprise me."

"...But, later your fate--"

"Stup up about the fate and destiny crap!"

"NO! They will de--"

"Didn't I say shut up! Fate and destiny don't exist! They don't determine anything! We do!"

"..."

"Now lets see what else I can do to you...I know! **Mateki: Mugen'onsa **" As she did, she took out a flute and began a melody, everyone wondered why she was playing that in a time like this...until they began to feel sleepy..and weak...once they all fell ..they began to see her in their dreams laughing ans smirking at them of their misfortune.

'_I wonder if I can learn any other techiniques...' _Right que (sp?) one of the Hyuugas standing on guard stoog at the front gate came to her shakely said that there was a package for her...then looking around the field...looks like a whole bunch on exploding tags and cannons got out of control and there were trees split in half and all that stuff! 'I am so glad I wasn't here..' he thought.

Hinata tore open the package and her eyes lit up like getting her birthday present, it was a large scroll-jutsu for only her by her loving soon to be husband Naruto-kun. She opened the scroll to find so many techniques that she began to slightly drool...

**Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile:** Tiger (Comes after Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile)  
**Fire Element; Balsam Spread Fire:** Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger  
**Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Missile:** Rat, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Tiger  
**Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu:** Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger  
**Fire Element; Dragon Fire Technique:** Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger

**Ice Element; Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger:** Tiger, Semi Tiger (first and third finger up and second and forth finger down), Boar, Dog  
**Ice Element; Double Black Dragon Blizzard:** Serpent, Rat, Dragon, Monkey, Tiger, Dog  
**Ice Element; One Horned Whale:** Tiger, Bird, Horse, Boar, Dog  
**Ice Element; Rouge Nature Jutsu:** Snake, Rabbit, Dog  
**Ice Element; Black Dragon Blizzard:** (clap hands together), Bird, Snake, Monkey, Tiger, Dog

**Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile:** Sheep, Horse, Dragon  
**Earth Element; Earth Landslide:** Tiger  
**Earth Element; Earth Wall:** You put your left hand into tiger then your right hand into an ox and put the ox on top of the tiger and that's the seal.

**Water Element; Water Dragon Bullet:** Ox, Tiger, Ox, Tiger  
**Water Element; Water Wall:** Tiger, Serpent, Tiger  
**Water Element; Water Prison Jutsu:** Sheep, Serpent, Tiger, Rabbit, Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Bird (Must stick hand in, in order to keep jutsu active)  
**Water Element; Water Vortex Jutsu:** Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Sheep, Boar, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Serpent, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Bird  
**Water Element; Water Dragon Jutsu:** Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird

"Damn that Water Dragon Jutsu sure has a lot of seals..."

**Other Jutsus**

**Summoning Jutsu:** Dog, Boar, Monkey, Bird, Sheep  
**Dispell:** Horse Tiger  
**Tile Shuriken:** Tiger, Dragon, Rat, Tiger

**Demonic Illusion; Hell Decent Jutsu:** Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep

**Katon Mihon: Hono'o Kabe**

Means: Fire Type: Flame Wall

**Chikyu Mihon: Gimu-teki na Jigoku Tsurukusa**

Means: Earth Type: Binding Hell Vines

**Kinjiru Geijutsu: Karada ha Bakuhatsu**

Means: Forbidden Art: Body Blade Explosion

**Kori Mihon: Ame ga furu Okugi**

Means: Ice Type: Raining Spikes

**Tsuchi Mihon: Jimen Kureta**

Means: Earth Type: Ground Crater

**Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze Sutairu: Hariken Sanbusaku**

Means: Water, Earth, Wind Style: Hurricane Trilogy

**Suiton: Kaihodan** – Water Release: Pressure Cannon

**Suiton: Teppodama** – Water Release: Gunshot

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** – Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu

**Mateki: Mugen'onsa** – Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain

**Amateratsu: Ryu Tsuki Hikari** – Amateratsu: Dragon Moon Light

_P.S. I couldn't really put the others jutsus with the others ya know..because Kisame won't stop annoyng the hell outta me and my dad screaming a lecture right in my ear so..yeah...hope you like the gift! And I know you already know some jutsus I taught you before so just to let you know its in there.- Naruto Uzumaki Kazama-_

"Oh wow! So many goodies! Thank you so much I love you Naruto-kun!" She said with stars in her eyes.

-------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

Thats all there is for now...If anyone of you want to copy some techniques..go ahead I could careless or go to some Naruto website..or go to my profile and scroll to one of the websites there...

Plus I know I put just a bit too much techniques... but I want her to feel mighty and powerful just like Naruto and his buddies.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, for the moment I am using my brother's laptop. My computor's monitor isn't functioning as it should be.

- This is not much of a chapter tho..

While Hinata studied her techniques, Neji was practicing his Kaiten and everything so he wouldn't be hurt so much. At least he hoped so. Hiashi and the council were trying to plan how to assassinate her...

Team 8, Kurenai sensei was teaching them some of her genjutsu techniques to Hinata...although she already has enough, but some more won't hurt. Kiba and Shino were with their clans, so to learn their clans techniques. Kiba is actually learning other than his Gatsuuga, and Shino...is just Shino.

Team 7, now having the worst and snoty people John feels as if he is not belonging there so he transferred out of the village to Waterfall, while Sasuke and Kakashi were training, and Sakura is off ...err with..doing her hair and make-up...or she can be punching logs..like that can be of any help, and tree walking...okay...and some other stuff unless she finds herself another teacher who is willing to teach her some stuff...and the hokage will have to find a new team member..

Team 10, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, they actually went to their families and learned their clans jutsus so they're fine. Asuma isn't any help either...  
--+

Team Oni (demon) Naruto (Kyu) , Usagi, and Kurama, practiced their stuff in Makai, and living to where Kurama lived before coming to the human world.  
And their sensei is at the spa treatment...somewhere.  
Naruto's sensei - Hiei, since he also knows about swords/kanata (sp?)  
Usagi's sensei - Genkai  
Kurama's sensei - himself or with his brother Kyuubi..  
One more thing, Naruto is practicing his new Harem no jutsu in secret so no one would know or he can die thanks to his sister finding out that he's a bit of a pervert.  
(Damn you Jiraiya!)  
----

Shinobis of the other countries has heard the rumors of the leaf village and decided to take their training up a notch and has been training non-stop except for eating, bathroom, and sleeping.

The Hokage's of their villages decided to let them know some forbidden techniques so they can beat this Team Oni. To which they have heard of them being super strong.

Haku, Gaara (with Shukaku), and Itachi were training an their own ways so they can be strong themselves. Also, Itachi was snooping around some stuff at his mansion, he came across a scroll of fire jutsus so he decided to 'borrow' the scroll to study until he finished so he can 'return' it later on.

**+ I know its short butI'm at school right now typing thisso Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile! Don't look for me! **

Author's notes:  
Since October is coming up very soon, does anyone know where to get anime outfits/costumes? I really wanted a Gaara one, I've searched but all of them were rip offs! At least 65 to 85 dollars! Plus 16 dollars in shipping and handling! Geez.and its in Japan and Hong KongI'm not going across seas to get that! Anyone know anyplace in Wisconsin?


	10. It Begins

_**Skip forward to destruction of Konoha**_

---000

_Well, as it seems as if his is all it is, and when its all over...Hinata and I...and the others, we'll be so happily livig...okay daydream over! Time for some kills...MMMMMMMwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_'Naruto-kun, I think we should start now."_

_Okay I think we should start the destruction now..."_

_'...exactly as I said..'_

A bloody and torned up silver haired figure appered in front of a sleeping hokage.

Said person twitched.

Said hokage slept on.

Said guard outside gave a feeling of sympathy.

Said person twitched.

Said hokage stirred.

Said guard outside took back what he thought.

Said person had hopes of no damage to his already damaged self.

Said person hanging outside by the window hopes the said hokage wakes up.

Said people outside with guard listening to whats happening inside.

Said hokage's eyes fluttred and closed and began to snore.

Said person outside the window laughing in its head.

Said person in front of hokage lost patient and began to shout --and suddenly interrupted/saved by someone crasing through door and waking up hokage and punched threw the window and hit the said person out the window and both flew through the sky and landed in bath house and said flew away and landed some place else, and said person in front of hokage whos finally awake and looking at him.

"hai?"

"...um hokage -sama the invasion has begun and i have tried to hold back but -"

"The invasion hs begun? Already? Well, thank god I have now already prepared for this day.."

"???" Feeling hopes for the village rise.

"I have packed all of my belongings and ready to say good bye to this vllage for once and for all!!!"

--Facefault--

"Kakashi, I've had it with this place and now I turn my back on it since you have all failed him and me and them...I'm sorry to say but you're all gonna die..."

_thought it was obvious..."_Wait what? You are not going to aid us?"

"AID you?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHahahaha...right...like I would after yu banished my little brother-"

"That demon, he hurt Sasuke-"

"Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke-!!!!Its all about the Uchiha huh? Ya know, I really liked Itachi better, atleast he has manners and such. "

"He's a trator!!"

"And Sasuke's isn't? He's the one who put that hole in his heart, he's the one who betrayed you to go to Orochimaru-"

"Because of the seal!"

"...And just like that council finding the most believable lies to sugar coat the real truth right?"

"...No, its all lies! Sasuke is going to be the rokudaime!!!"

"Sure for a DEAD village!!!" With that said she leaped out of the window and with Jiraiya behind, they ran to the gate where a massive fox was leading and dissappeared into the crowed.

000


	11. Rewritten from before if u had read it

Note for all youtube fans or users: STOP YOUTUBE!!! For your information, Youtube is getting rid of all Anime videos.Every night at 10:00p.m. they have a maintenence that deletes any videos that are Anime...To stop Youtube from doing this, You need to get enough people to Protest...To do this, please help by Copying and Pasting this message to all﻿ of the Anime Videos from being deleted on Youtube.

-Thankies if any of you will help.-

_'Come on hurry up they're catching up!'_

_'Hinata-nee-chan let me come with you please?'_

_"Hanabi? Aren't you with them?'_

_'No, I want to be with you, there is no happiness in konoha.'_

_"Okay come-'_

_Konohamaru and Udon and Moegi are coming too!'_

_'Find just don't let them know you are getting away.'_

_"Hinata we found a lead, he left us a note to where to go. The tunnel!'_

_"Come on everyone!'_

As they crawled through the tunnel - which was gross that had worms all over the place...almost and ants. Creeped the girls out a LOT (me too) and the duys are following behin to make sure nothing happens.

Tsunade at the moment was running with Shizune carrying Tonton and behind her heels.

"Hey Itachi, ya know what he's doing?' Pointing over to Naruto who was currently in a meditating position.

"He is finding out what's wrong by looking through the sky...I don't know what I just said.."

Facefault

"i don't know whats he's doin'.'

--Naruto at the moment why find out what's going on, through the link with Hinata. He sees through her eyes and he was smiling on the inside, happy that there were going to be many that are willing to come with him. Let's hope that Kisame won't scare them -too- much..Tee hee hee...

--

As they head throught he tunnel, they finally found a hole at the end with a door over it, Hinata being in the front, She pushed her hands out toward the door u til a blue hand opened the door before her. She held back a scream. There before her was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigami (sp?) Kisame and he was sniling.

"Hello! I am Kisame and this is Itachi we are your escorts and we will lead you to Naruto-sama for he is waiting for you. If you do turn and betray you will be eatened." As he flased his long rows of sharp-pointy-perfectly alined- teeth at them making him seem mor freightened than his blue skinned body and gills at the gills at the sides of his neck. He smiled - as best as he can smile- yeah..

As they lead them to Naruto, Hinata spotted him first and ran over. \Smack/ (Thats a kiss just so you know okay?)

"Naru-kun!!!"

"Oh Hinata-chaaaann...I miss you very much and you brought the friends as well...no surprise...hey Konohamaru!"

"Hey boss!" The Konohamaru Corps. screamed.

"Nii-san were gonna help you!"

"Okay!"

"i want you all to meet um later about that in 2 days and 3 hours and 45 minutes (I completely made that up) we will attack Leaf so mark yours' and soon after that we will begin our own village!!"

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Yeah I need help with battle scenes. I have homework that I should be doing but screw that cause I love this more than summer vacation homework for next year. Um...Yeha I need a LOT of help please. I'll mention thank you's to all that would be willing to give me a clue to how to write a battle scene...the only thing I know is "Yaaarg!! Charge and slay them all from the heads to the legs!" (I completely made that up too)

----Again from before earlier at the top if u did miss it on purpose:

Note for all youtube fans or users: STOP YOUTUBE!!! For your information, Youtube is getting rid of all Anime videos.Every night at 10:00 p.m. they have a maintenence that deletes any videos that are Anime...To stop Youtube from doing this, You need to get enough people to Protest...To do this, please help by Copying and Pasting this message to all﻿ of the Anime Videos from being deleted on Youtube.

-Thankies if any of you will help.-


	12. AnSorry

I have to say, this story I wrote a long time ago, I read it now and it utterly sucks or I fell asleep reading my own story. SAD!!!

Like in American Idol "That was utterly dreadful."

**This is either abandoned/discontinued.**

**Up for adoption for whomever interested. **

**PM me if you are interested in turning this into something awesome. **

Thanks for those having this on alert for so long even if I have not updated though.

Thanks to those who reviewed and read it.

I appreciated it.

April 12, 2010


	13. Bad news

Hello my fans: I got bad news,

**Important Notice. Help save FFN from unjust censorship!**

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Pokemaster12

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

theOtaku Akatsuki

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

lou2003us


End file.
